jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Sharrow
Pepper Sharrow is the youngest of the Sharrow brothers. He came to Virginia as a child, in 1607, alongside the first settlers. His brothers tried and still try to protect him at all costs but he’s lost loved ones and lived through real hardship during the early dark times of Jamestown. Personality Affectionate, amiable and optimist, Pepper is quite different from both his eldest brothers. Although, he’s inspired by Henry and Silas’ determination and grit, and wishes to live up to the Sharrow name and to prove himself and his bravery to them. He is growing from a boy to a man and wants his brothers to see him as one of them. His sweet disposition and warmth has turned him into one of Alice Sharrow’s closest companions and attracted the attention of Mercy, the young maid to the Castells. Physical Appearance Pepper is a handsome young man in his late teens. He has auburn hair and brown eyes. Throughout Jamestown |-|Background= Pepper has come to Virginia as a child, alongside his brothers. He survived during the dark times of Jamestown early history, which were plagued by illness and starvation, due to his eldest brother, Henry Sharrow, efforts. Henry was always more like a father to him than a brother. It’s implied by Davie McDurran that there were more Sharrow brothers but only three survived. Since he’s the youngest, Pepper has always been sheltered by his older brothers. |-|Season One= meet Alice Kett at the wharf.]] Pepper and Silas Sharrow are at the wharf awaiting the arrival of Alice Kett, their eldest brother, Henry Sharrow, betrothal. On their way to the town, Silas explains that his family is indebted to Edgar Massinger because they borrowed money to buy Alice. Pepper makes sure she is aware that Henry paid for her 150 pounds of his finest tobacco. After the Sharrows being guaranteed their own farms, Pepper works the fields alongside his brothers and Alice. When Verity Bridges runs away, Alice asks Pepper the way to Berkeley Town. He tries to talk her out of it, but she leaves anyway. Meanwhile, Pepper, Silas and Alice start to build their new home on their plantation. Later on, Pepper presents Mercy with a pebble he picked from the earth. He found the stone to be pretty like Mercy. The girl says she has to go back but eventually claims to like her stone. Later, Samuel Castell visits the Sharrow plantation and Pepper asks him how is Mercy, for she has fallen ill. Samuel states that Mercy will improve and has the stone he gave to her. While Edgar Massinger is trying to strike a deal with Silas, Pepper interrupts and informs his brother that Sir George Yeardley wishes to see him because they have a Pamunkey captive. and Silas Sharrow to be married.]] Pepper, Silas and Alice admire their new farm. Pepper asks them if it’s not time for them to be married and they do. Samuel Castell presents them with a cow. Later, Pepper is walking in the woods and watches Mercy with Nathan Bailey. He becomes upset and doesn’t return her waving. Later, while Mercy is crying outside the Castell's household, Pepper approaches her to ask for his stone back. One morning, Pepper alongside Silas and Alice wake up to the sound of their cow. Once outside, they find out the animal has been slaughtered. Pepper asks who would do such a thing to them. Later, James Read reveals that Henry Sharrow is still alive. Silas claim it’s impossible. Pepper asks why Henry didn’t come back to his family. Secretary Farlow urges Silas to go seek his brother. Meanwhile, Silas goes to search for Henry and Pepper tends to the farm alongside Alice and she finds a hornworm among their crops and Pepper urges to get help. Alongside the townsfolk, they manage to save the crops. During St. John’s festivities, Pepper jumps over bonfires and dances with Mercy. Meanwhile, Henry Sharrow returns to Jamestown. .]] Pepper welcomes Henry home and hugs his eldest brother. Henry is impressed by his brothers’ work on the farm and Pepper tells him that Silas married Silas and Alice. Henry doesn’t seem surprised. Pepper says the Sharrows will have the best farm in all of Virginia but Henry guarantees everything is about to change for them. Henry claims to have found silver. Pepper follows Henry around with great pride. However, Henry’s silver turns out to be antimony and the next day to his humiliation, Pepper and Silas find him lying on the ground on the middle of the farm and take him inside the house. Silas and Pepper try to talk to Henry but he doesn’t reply. Late at night, Pepper finds Mercy in the Sharrows plantation and asks what she’s doing there. She says she can’t recall but that he’s handsome and wants to kiss him all night long. When she’s about to kiss him, however, she passes out and Pepper covers her with a blanket. Later, Pepper and the other Sharrows collected their harvest of tobacco. He's dancing with Mercy during the harvest's celebrations when the first African slaves arrive at Jamestown. |-|Season Two= Alice Sharrow run into Jocelyn Castell. Pepper goes to them and tells Alice that he heard she’s to name the babe “James” to honor the King. Jocelyn asks him what does the governor wants with his brothers, Henry and Silas. Pepper replies they will talk confidential matters. During Alice and Silas’ son christening, Mercy says to Pepper that her mistress wants her to stop weeping but she confesses she can’t. Pepper suggests she might cry when Jocelyn is not around. Mercy says she never thought of that and complements his cleverness. Pepper is working on the farm early in the morning. When Alice gets up, he asks her about Silas. She becomes preoccupied and vomits. Pepper runs to help her but she claims she’s well enough and he should go back to his work. Alice arrives home in a state of distress and crying that the babe is gone. She blames Chacrow for taking it. Pepper screams in anger. Silas and Henry decide to go to the Pamunkey village. Pepper wants to go with them. However, when they are on the boat, Silas kicks Pepper over board. Henry says he’s not ready. Silas adds that he has to stay behind to take care of Alice. Later, Jocelyn Castell, Verity Rutter and Mercy gather in the Sharrows’ plantation to support Alice. Mercy cries that if the babe isn’t found soon he will starve. Pepper asks her not to say such things. Mercy claims she has never been so angry at God and starts to throw rocks to the sky. Pepper asks her what she’s doing. Verity states she’s throwing stones at God. Later, Chacrow appears in the plantation and Pepper runs to find a musket. He threatens the Pamunkey warrior, but he denies to have taken the child. Pepper fires anyway but Chacrow runs away. Later, Alice’s son appears on the river, on a canoe. Silas, Alice and Pepper run to rescue him. alongside his brothers.]] Henry Sharrow marries Winganuske with the Pamunkey tradition, with Silas, Pepper and Alice present. The Sharrows are welcome within Chacrow’s family. Later at the Sharrows plantation, Winganuske demands Alice to help her preparing food. Silas translates it to Alice. Pepper says since Winganuske is the eldest wife, she’s the one who gives Alice instructions for the day. Silas informs it’s the Pamunkey way. Pepper jokes it will need some explanation. Winganuske grabs Alice by the hand and takes her outside. Secretary Farlow and Simeon Peck go to the Sharrow plantation and asks for several ingredients but it’s cinnabar they are after. Later, Silas, Henry and Pepper go to trade the cinnabar for Farlow’s horse. Farlow eventually agrees. Later on, Henry and Pepper receive a letter from the Virginia Company. Henry says Alice will read it to them later. It states their tobacco was lost at sea for the ship was seized by Dutch privateers. Henry asks if Yeardley’s cargo was also lost. Alice claims it doesn’t say that. Silas finds it suspicious. The Sharrows decide to go the town armed with muskets to confront the governor. Their uprising, however, is stopped by a presumed Spanish invasion and Jamestown must prepare for siege. kissing on the woods.]] A cross is erected outside Jamestown. Pepper Sharrow tells Mercy they could meet in the woods. Mercy tells she wants to meet for kissing. At the Sharrows plantation, Pepper and Alice Sharrow are working the fields when Silas Sharrow and Henry Sharrow arrive with Massinger's African slaves they took as repayment for their stolen tobacco. Alice is displeased but Pepper recalls her those men will have a better life there that they ever had with Massinger. Pepper keeps working on the Sharrow's plantation. Pepper and Mercy kiss in the woods. Maria nearly falls down from a tree and is rescue by Chacrow. Alongside Mercy, Chacrow takes them to the Sharrow plantation. While leaving church, Pepper and Mercy agree to meet again. Jocelyn Castell is now the owner of Edgar Massinger’s farm and one night her farm his burned to the ground. James Read shows that he has found Pamunkey items in the field. Sir George Yeardley and Marshal Redwick waste no time in blaming the natives for the fire. Meanwhile, Christopher Priestley informs them that Silas Sharrow has been giving information to the Pamunkey. Pepper tells his brothers something is wrong. James overhears and urges the Sharrows to go. They barricade in the Sharrow’s farm and fire at the marshal. Later, Henry is taken before the court while Silas is force to exile himself within the Pamunkey. |-|Season Three= Jocelyn Castell interrupts Mercy and Pepper flirting. Later, Mercy tells Pepper she can’t marry him because she's a maid. Nicholas Farlow approaches them and hits Mercy with his stick and then threatens Pepper. The next day, the Sharrows go to meet with Silas Sharrow. However, they were followed by Thomas Redwick and a militia. Henry and Pepper go find the men and ask Winganuske and Alice Sharrow to stay still. Pepper and Henry fight the militia and the Sharrows are forced to leave. At the Sharrow Hundred, Pepper wants to take revenge against Farlow because he stroke Mercy. Henry Sharrow gives him a weapon and says it’s his choice to make. Pepper goes to Jamestown. Mercy realizes what Pepper wants to do and tries to stop him but he doesn’t listen. However, Farlow is beheaded by the governor. At night fall, Winganuske runs to Henry and says baby Virginia is sick once again. Pepper says the fever has returned. Winganuske says they must take the baby to a Pamunkey healer. Henry says they will take the child to Christopher Priestley in Jamestown and asks Pepper to prepare the horses. At Jamestown, Henry is making a toy for Virginia. Pepper says Winganuske wants Chacrow and a sorcerer to heal the baby. Henry says he must make his own decisions in life. Mercy and Jocelyn approach them. Mercy asks how Henry can allow pagan rituals in Jamestown. Henry says it’s only to comfort his wife. Jocelyn says they could seize the opportunity to show the natives the superiority of their medicine and why they must convert to Christianity. Henry is not amused by Jocelyn seeing politics in his child’s sickness and tells Pepper to go fetch Chacrow. Meanwhile, Pepper arrives with Chacrow and a Pamunkey healer. But Christopher comes outside his apothecary to tell Henry and Winganuske that their baby has died. Later, Henry, Pepper and Winganuske arrive to the Pamunkey village to give a proper burial to Virginia. At the Sharrow Hundred, Mercy returns Virginia’s toy to Henry. He tells Mercy to keep the toy for her own babes because Virginia loved the dirt and that’s how he’ll remember her. Mercy goes to Pepper and pays him a compliment. Pepper says he’ll seek a wife from England because Sharrows need family. Mercy leaves heartbroken. Mercy goes to the Sharrow Hundred and tells Pepper about the golden horse so he might be the one to catch it. However, it's Henry that goes after the animal. Meanwhile, the Sharrows get the horse and Henry and Pepper Sharrow go to confront Redwick. Henry talks about how family comes before everything else and says he wants his brother, Silas, return to their farm. Redwick says the scar upon his cheek commands that Silas must be face justice. Pepper recalls Silas did it in self-defense. Henry says Redwick values glory and pride above all and proposes he should deliver Silas’ to Yeardley as his own prisoner in exchange for a pardon. The whole town would see Redwick as the man who caught the “deserter”. Pepper says Silas would be baptized anew and show submission to the governor. Redwick says Yeardley would never allow it. Henry tells he will persuade him with the gift of the golden horse. James Read steals the horse. Pedro says that if Maria delivers the horse to Yeardley then the governor will believe everything she tells him after that. Henry and Pepper arrive to retrieve the horse. James says it belongs to Maria. Henry informs that the horse will allow Silas to return to the farm and be hunted no more. Pedro recalls it was Henry who delivered them to the governor so he might put a brand upon her cheek. Maria, however, chooses to give the horse back to the Sharrows. Mercy goes to the Sharrow Hundred and tells Pepper she wants to hang on his trout and kisses him. They make love. Henry tells Pepper to go trade with the Pamunkey and to quietly investigate why Chacrow is in Jamestown. Pepper finds a dead Englishman in Blackwood and brings him back to Jamestown. Yeardley asks about the man. Pepper says he had his trade goods around him. Yeardley questions the Pamunkey desire for peace. Chacrow recalls they do not know who killed the man and asks to speak to Opechancanough. The governor, however, wants to speak with the king himself. At the woods, Nematanu chases after Mercy but is stopped and killed by Pepper. Silas Sharrow scolds Pepper for killing the Pamunkey warrior because he’ll bring war upon Jamestown. Pepper says the man would not leave Mercy alone. Silas goes to Nematanu and hears his last words. Later, Mercy tells Pepper that she’s pregnant and so they must marry. At the Sharrow Hundred, Henry and Pepper discuss the Pamunkey wish for war. Henry says they must prepare. Pepper trusts Winganuske would warn them but Henry is not so certain. Mercy and Pepper are married and the townsfolk celebrate. Mercy and Pepper both survive the Pamunkey attack. Relationships |-|Henry= Henry Sharrow is Pepper’s older brother. Henry has always been more like a father than a brother to Pepper, and protected him at all costs. Pepper is fiercely loyal and respectful towards Henry, following his lead whatever it needs be. |-|Silas= Silas Sharrow is the middle brother of the Sharrows. Pepper has a closest relationship with him than he has with Henry because of Silas’ warmth nature. He sees Silas as a older brother, but still admires and respects him as much as he does Henry. |-|Alice= Pepper tried to make Alice Kett feel at home since the day she arrived. He has always been friendly and helpful towards her. |-|Mercy Myrtle= ''Main article: Mercy and Pepper Sharrow They share the purest friendship, although there is a romantic attraction between them. Appearances References Category:Characters